


The neighbor & the grinch

by Pirouette_Moomoo



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirouette_Moomoo/pseuds/Pirouette_Moomoo
Summary: Moonbyul has a new neighbor who like Christmas, but also singing. And she's wondering what on earth she did to deserve this situation.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	The neighbor & the grinch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !
> 
> So I did a little giveaway on twitter last Christmas, and long story short : I have a few prompt to write ^^  
> This one is the 1st, was suppose to be release late December/early January, but well life can be busy you know ?
> 
> Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy this OS folks ^^

Christmas wasn’t Moonbyul’s thing.

Everybody expected the opposite from her, because apparently, a winter child, as people called her once they knew her birthday date, had to go with the whole “Happy Christmas” package, but really, She disliked Christmas season.

She didn’t understand why, as soon as the date shift from November 30th to December 1st everybody just turned happy and careless and giggly and grossly too happy. What about their daily lives or problems? Did they suddenly vanish?

No, of course. So why people would deliberately put that Christmas blindfold to pretend everything is fine and that they’re so happy?

Moonbyul called Christmas season the hypocrite season. Everything is so exaggerate, you can see the fakeness of it, but people chose to ignore it and pretend to be happy, to pretend that it’s okay to walk in a street suddenly grossly decorated with gaudy colors, to spend thousands of won on gifts for long relatives who don’t care about you the rest of the year.

What irked her the most was probably the Christmas songs. She couldn’t turn on the radio without some new pop song coming for Christmas or open her Spotify app without it suggesting her the “perfect” Christmas playlist.

“Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock ~”

And then, there was her new neighbor.

She didn’t know if she could be called “new” anymore, as she move in her building 4 months ago, but Moonbyul being the introvert she was, she never took the initiative to introduce herself.

But for sure, Moonbyul knew the sound of her voice.

Her neighbor sang.

“Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square, In the frosty air”

Like, a lot.

And she could be very passionate about it. Moonbyul didn’t know if the wall between their apartments was that thin, or if her neighbor had a voice this powerful.

Don’t get her wrong, her neighbor’s voice was beautiful.

She also had an odd various type of music type she like. She could blast songs and sing from Amy Whinehouse to some random kpop groups songs and then have her own version of Fever. And by December 1st, Moonbyul dreadfully discover that her neighbor was also a “Christmas” person.

“That's the jingle bell rock”

No, really, Christmas was not Moonbyul thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“I like you Heeyeon.”_

_“Oh Byul that’s sweet, I like you too bestie”_

Ugh, why did these memories had to pop on Moonbyul’s head every year around the date of her birthday.

_“Uhm, No, I mean..I like LIKE you”_

_“Yeah me too, I mean we’ve been friend for so long, I’ll do anything for you”_

Anything uh?

Her eyes fixed on the picture slowly coming back to life in the stop bath, she tried to focus on her work instead of the memories from 5 years ago.

She was in her homemade darkroom, in what used to be the dressing room of her apartment. Moonbyul was a professional photographer, not a popular one, but she managed to earn enough from her work and passion for a living.

_“Heeyeon I think you misunderstood what I’m trying to tell you..I..I like you…I mean more than a friend”_

_“Oh..”_

However, she bitterly chuckled as she recalled her pathetic attempt of confession to her best friend.

She had known Heeyeon, or Hani as some people called her since junior high. And when their group of friends would go crazy over boys of their classes, or the latest boy group, Moonbyul would get flustered over girl groups, and her face would turn bright pink whenever Heeyeon hugged her.

By the last day of her 2nd year in High School she realized she liked girl, and one in particular, her best friend, Ahn Heeyeon.

She had spent her last year of high school fighting her feeling, but it was in veins. As the two of them would enter different university, she decided to confess, on the day of her own birthday, thinking it would bring her luck.

_“Byulyi..I’m flattered, I am, really. But I am not..you know..and I don’t like you that way.”_

“Oh shit” Moonbyul said, watching the picture in the bath becoming too bright.

She carefully remove it at took a closer look. Yeah, it was ruined.

“This is not with shitty pictures that’s you’ll enter in Bidab creative studio” she said to herself.

A spot opened in the latest and trendiest photography studio in Seoul, and she focused all the work from the previous month to get it. Needless to say, she was pretty stressed over it. However, she knew her melancholic self couldn’t help but reminisce her first and most difficult heartbreak.

Hani rejected her, but like in any drama she tried to push her feeling away and stay friend with the other woman.

But life happened, and they slowly parted away, in the end they were barely texting each other, until that call from Hani’s number on her birthday 5 years ago.

_“You’re the freak who like Heeyeon ugh?? Stop texting my girlfriend, you stupid dyke!”_

It did only last a few seconds, but it was enough to break Moonbyul a bit more. Not only Hani broke her heart, but she also broke her ability to trust other, by outing her to her boyfriend of that time (the dude was a douche, and she learnt that they broke off not long after that phone call, which made everything worst).

Hani tried to apologize, but it was too late.

So yeah, maybe Moonbyul’s tragic love story was a reason for her to dislike Christmas.

Why everybody but her had to be happy on Christmas?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a small break and a coffee, Moonbyul returned to her darkroom, determined to develop all the pictures she took for her new portfolio and the presentation she had booked with Bidab studio the next day.

She tried to play it cool, but she knew how important it could be for her carrier to expose in this studio.

She managed to get rid of any negative thoughts and actually got almost everything ready, but another disruptive element came to crash her effort.

“I don't want a lot for Christmas, There is just one thing I need~”

Perfect.

Of course her neighbor had to blast MORE Christmas songs.

Rolling her eyes to herself, Moonbyul focused on the pictures drying on the wire, checking them all to select the prettiest to have to her portfolio.

“I don't care about the presents, Underneath the Christmas tree~~”

Moonbyul sighed.

Mariah Carey, really?

Can you do more christmas-ish?

“I just want you for my own, More than you could ever know”

By the end of the 1st verse, she could definitively hear her neighbor singing, or more accurately shouting the song along her speaker which were at the highest volume.

“Make my wish come true oh, ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOUUUUUUUUUU”

“Oh my goodness enough!”

Moonbyul exclaimed, much to herself.

She turned her head to their common wall, hoping that with some telepathic crap her neighbor would understand her need for peace and quiet, especially while preparing her candidature for the studio, but the reality of her human condition slapped her some sense as her neighbor started the 2nd verse with such vigor and passion, she could be having her own show.

“That’s it!”

Moonbyul said, slightly annoyed.

She put the dried picture on the nearest table and went out from her darkroom. With determined steps, she walked until her neighbor’s apartment door, No 21, and didn’t hesitate to knock a little louder than common senses taught her.

But after all, the whole floor was listening to Mariah Carey.

It took another vigorous knocking and a few more seconds before the volume of the song decreased, a soon after, the door opened.

Moonbyul didn’t wanted to go full bitchy neighbor attitude, but still wanted to convey her message clear and sound, and as she took a few seconds to rehears her speech in her mind, she wasn’t expecting to face happiness itself.

Her neighbor was facing her with the biggest smile Moonbyul ever saw and god, she was beautiful.

“Oh Hello there”

Said the neighbor. By her look, she was around Moonbyul’s age, and also around her height. She had blond hair, cut at her shoulder and Moonbyul was pretty sure that smile could save the world.

“You’re my neighbor, right? door No 22? Nice to finally meet you” she said, every words punctuated with an eyesmile to die for.

Moonbyul lost her capacity to form actual words, awestruck by somebody she could describe a “beautiful ball of sunshine”.

“It’s the music right? Is it too loud? I’m sorry, when Mariah is on I’m like possessed or something like that.” She continued, grimacing a little bit and nervously scratching behind her left ear. She was taking her neighbor lacks of word as a way to let her explain.

Moonbyul on the other hand could only nod, as her brain was trying to reboot.

There was a few seconds of silence between the two of them and “All I want for Christmas is you” by Mariah Carey came to an end.

This was when the photographer finally regained control of her body and mind.

“Ye..Yeah, sorry to interrupt your…singing session? By the way, I’m Byulyi.” She said, offering her hand to shake

The blonde woman gladly took it, her smile never leaving her lips.

“Hi Byulyi, I’m Yongsun.”

“So…” Byulyi begun, awkwardly “you’re new here right?”

“It’s been a few months but yeah, I’m new. I’m working in the community center one block away. Oh ! that’s remind me…” Yongsun replied, taking a few step back in her apartment.

She returned to Moonbyul once again a few seconds later, a paper in her hand.

“We’re doing this big Christmas party in 2 days for the whole community, you should totally come! A lot of people from our building will anyways, it’s like the best way to get to know your neighbors don’t you think? And actually, and few coworkers and I are planning on doing that Christmas choir, hence the singing.”

Moonbyul took the paper and briefly read it, before looking back at her neighbor with an apologetic look.

“Sorry, I’m pretty busy lately; I don’t think I’ll make it.”

She knew it was a lie, but her neighbor was way too bubbly and happy for her gloomy self to destroy her Christmas bubble.

But as gorgeous as Yongsun was, there was no way Moonbyul would go to a Christmas party.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was rubbish.

Moonbyul didn’t waste her time and energy on her application for Bidab Creative Studio for them to dismiss her like that!

They didn’t even _bother_ to take a look at her work, stating that they love the work from another photographer so much they cancelled all the other appointment.

Sometimes, she hated working with fellow artists and their artist minds.

It was freezing that day, and as she was walking on the street of her district, back to her apartment building, her scarf was reeled up to her nose, hands gripping the hot pack in both her coat’s pockets, and her portfolio holder secured between her right arm and her body.

So far, it was a disappointing day. It wasn’t the first time her work got rejected, but every time it happened, she couldn’t help but reconsider all her decisions.

What if she wasn’t fit to be a photographer? What if her father was right and she should take his offer to work in with him in his company?

Going back to her hometown was one possibility, but she couldn’t face it, especially since it meant she would have to see her parents. She wasn’t angry with them, but ever since she came out to them a few years back, it wasn’t the same anymore. Her mother was still in denial, and any phone call with her would end up the same way: her telling Moonbyul to find a husband, and Moonbyul hanging up, tired of explaining what “Lesbian” actually meant.

Her father was more understanding and also supportive of her passion for photography even though he really wished it would remain as it, a passion. He tried to change her mind by offering her a comfortable job in his company, but photography would always win for Moonbyul. However, at time like this, when studios rejected her work she would feel guilty to have rejected her father offer and would reconsider her life choices.

Lost in her own thought, the photographer was looking at her feet, ignoring the world around her. But as it seemed the universe wanted her to have a bad day, she didn’t notice her neighbor walking at a rather fast pace coming towards her.

Solar wasn’t looking either. Instead she was watching something with her phone, and the outcome was inevitable.

The two of them bumped into each other in front of the entrance of their building and Moonbyul dropped her portfolio in her fall.

“Oh my god” exclaimed Solar, visibly surprised.

“Ugh, dammit that’s hurt” said Moonbyul, feeling a stinging sensation on her right arm.

She noticed her pictures scattered on the sidewalk and quickly went to gather them. Solar, a few feet away from her did the same with the pictures near her, slightly panicked and apologetic.

“I’m so sorry Byulyi ssi, I wasn’t looking.”

She took a quick look at the picture in her hand, as Moonbyul was standing again, once all the other pictures were picked up.

“Wow did you take these? They’re beautiful” she said, genuily admirative.

As she handed the couple of pictures back to Moonbyul, she noticed the injuries on the photographer right arm.

“Oh my god you’re bleeding! I’m so sorry Byulyi-ssi”

“Ah, don’t be, I blame the people smashing the beer bottle on the street instead.” Replied Moonbyul, looking forward going back to her apartment.

“Come with me, I’ll patch you up, it’s the least I can do.”

“No it’s okay I-“

“I insist, please?” asked Solar with pleading eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Make yourself at home Byulyi-ssi, I’m just going to take my first aid kit”

It almost made Moonbyul cringe, how fast her neighbor’s eyes and beautiful smile quickly become a weakness for her.

The way Solar insisted on fixing her wrongdoing (as she said on the elevator but really, it was just a small accident) was endearing, and Moonbyul couldn’t let herself refuse the help of the blonde woman.

She took a look around the living room of her neighbor’s apartment, and the overwhelming Christmas decoration almost made her feel dizzy.

Gosh, she really loved the Christmas holidays.

The living room was around the same size as her own; not the largest one, but big enough for a few people to stay comfortably. Near the window was standing a huge Christmas tree which made Moonbyul wondered how the hell a tiny person like Solar was able bring it at home. It was heavily decorated, with a majority of red and gold colors on it.

There was also a bunch of white and multi colored light strings on the walls, a multiple Christmas decoration on the shelves, television furniture and basically, in any space available in the whole living room.

The whole rendered was almost too bright and shiny for her eyes

Moonbyul quickly glanced at their common wall, seeing Solar’s Hifi system touching it. No wonder she could hear music so distinctly. She glared at it like some electronic device could feel guilty to bother her whenever she was working.

“Byulyi-ssi ?” said Solar, the kit in her hand.

They installed themselves at the kitchen table, as Solar cleaned the cut on Moonbyul forearm. It wasn’t deep or anything, but the photographer wince a little when the disinfectant touched it.

“Oh I’m sorry”

“Stop apologizing Yongsun-ssi, I’m just being a big baby” Moonbyul said, remembering to not look directly in the eyes of her neighbor, in fear of another brain shutdown. Luckily or unluckily for her, the decoration of her neighbor’s apartment was quite the diversion.

Solar quickly noticed her neighbor stares at the living room “Yeah…I’m might be a little too excited about Christmas” she said, with an embarrassed laugh.

She finished patching up Moonbyul by applying a large pink hello kitty bandage on the cut. Moonbyul’s eyebrow slightly lifted when she noticed it, earning a small laugh from Solar.

“Regular bandages are overrated” she said, slightly blushing out of embarrassment

“Well, yours is cute and do its job, so it’s fine with me.” Replied Moonbyul, feeling the contour of the bandage with her left index. If she had lift her eyes, she would have notice her neighbor lingering look.

“So..ahem, do you want something to drink? Coffee? Tea? Oh and I made gingerbread, just let me slice a few pieces” said the blonde woman at once, already back on her feet and busing herself in the kitchen.

Moonbyul thought of declining the offer but seeing Solar this invested to be the perfect host was endearing, and she didn’t want her neighbor to think she was rude or something.

“I made it for the Christmas party, please tell me if it’s good” Solar continued, a plate of gingerbread cake in her hands.

As she put it on the table, she watched Moonbyul taking a slice and anticipated her reaction to its taste.

Moonbyul somehow felt a little bit of pressure, feeling the stare of her neighbor and her beautiful eyes.

She took a bite of it and tried to keep a poker face. But honestly? the mix of taste of this gingerbread was far from even. The nutmeg was too strong and the cinnamon was nowhere to be found.

“Terrible right?” asked the blonde girl grimacing.

She also took a piece of the cake to try it, and Moonbyul could only smile at the face of disgust she was making.

“I should stick on buying one in the store” she continued, sighing her exasperation away.

“Well, at least you tried” said Moonbyul, trying to comfort her.

Somehow the little conversation made her feel a little more at ease with her neighbor, and was even able to take quick glance.

“So by the way, are you coming to the Christmas party ? I promise, I won’t cook anything” demanded Solar after putting the plate of gingerbread away. She returned with two cups of freshly done coffee, and put one in front of Moonbyul.

“Ahem, Christmas isn’t really my thing, I think I’ll pass”

“Really?? But it’s the happiest time of the year!”

“Call me the Grinch then, but I think Christmas is overrated.” Replied Moonbyul, using Solar previous expression and mentally slapping herself to even think of it as a way to flirt with her neighbor.

She really thought she had kill whatever kind of relationship that had started between them when Solar remain silent to her line, but it turned out she was only thinking about a way to make Moonbyul assist to the Christmas party.

“If you don’t want to come as a guest then, would you consider a job offer?”

The question slightly raised Moonbyul’s interest.

“We wanted to install some kind of photo booth for families who want to take pictures. I’ve seen yours earlier and they are really good, so maybe we can hire you for the party?” Solar asked, hopeful.

Moonbyul pondered the request for a few moments. A job offer was a job offer, no matter what the type of event. Plus, she could really use an extra money, especially after losing the spot at the studio. And it could be a way for her to promote her business.

Sure thing, she wasn’t fond of Christmas, but she would be able to endure it for a few hours, right? Furthermore, the hopeful doe eyes of her neighbor didn’t left her ever since she popped the question, and Moonbyul already conclude she didn’t have the capacity to refuse something to her.

“Well…yeah I mean, maybe we can do this?”

“Really?!!”

“Y..Yes”

“Awesome!” said Solar, way too excited to spend the community center’s budget on an activity they could have done for free.

In her explosion of joy, the blonde woman didn’t notice how she took Moonbyul’s hand in her own.

“Thanks! Meet me tomorrow morning in the community center? We’ll take care of the contract.”

“Su..sure” answered Moonbyul, who did notice their contact.

As a matter of fact, she did notice and her face was as red as most Christmas decoration in the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From [Ahn Hee Yeon]today, 10 am: Happy Birthday Byulyi.

You could think that time has mended Moonbyul’s heart, but every years since when she receives this particular text, She would remember her confession and the tragedie that follow and would feel a stinging sensation in her ribcage.

It wasn’t because she still lingered romantic feeling for her, because she didn’t. Over the years, she understood that she had like her bestfriend, but wasn’t in love with Heeyeon. No, what made her feel sick and dispointed of her confession was that she had lost her friend in the process. She never thought their friendship would turn that way, one text every year for each other birthday, nothing in between. They were childhood friend but acted like mere acquientance now.

She knew this text alone could ruin what should be a happy day for her, but it only made her remember how lonely she really felt.

She didn’t like to celebrate her birthday, because what was so special about it anyways ? She was just getting older, that’s all. Of course, it didn’t stopped her relative to send her text and phone calls, but the less people knowing about it, the better.

“Where do you want to put..that thing Byulyi-ssi ?”

the voice of her neighbor interrupted her thought and she lifted her eyes from her phone screen. The blonde woman was near her, a large lightling in both her hand. It was taller than her and Moonbyul could see Solar struggling to lift it, given her grimace.

The scene made her smile, her neighbor was really cute.

“Wait let me help you” she said, taking the lighting.

She put it on the ground near the area reserved for the photoshoot.

The neighborhod town hall provided the location for their party, an old theater a few blocks away from Moonbyul’s appartment building. As she arrived, the workers already got rid of the seats and were preparing the venue for the event.

She was informed that the photo booth section was near the stage, and as she explained her need for the set’s decoration, she noticed Solar walking toward her, a big smile in her face. She declared herself as her “temporary assistant” and helped her install the setup.

It was nothing too fancy : a grey couch with a christmas tree close on its left, a bunch of fake colored presents near it and a red christmas background. According to Solar it was giving a “warm and welcoming sensation”, perfect for family portraits.

Solar even insisted to help her install her material; the lighting kit, the printer as the pictures had to be print on the spot and the tripod.

The blonde woman even volunteered and sat on the couch, for Moonbyul to adjust her camera’s position for the best angle.

Hidden behind her camera, Moonbyul couldn’t help the smile forming on her lips as she watched Solar. Eye fixed to the camera’s lens, she was tensed, taking her role of temporary assistant way too seriously

“relax Yongsun-ssi, it just a picture”

“But it had to be perfect, for the families”

“It’s already is..” replied Moonbyul, looking at the pictures she had taken.

Wow

Solar was really beautiful.

The picture was simple, she was just sitting on the couch, her knees touching and hands on top of each other on her thighs. She was looking directly at the camera, her beautiful almond eyes were somehow shiny, and she was harboring a small smile, as if she was shy in front of the lense.

It was a simple set, yet the pictures were flawless, thanks to the model, Moonbyul couldn’t help to think.

She printed one and went to give it to Solar, a slight blush on her cheek.

“Oh..it’s okay Moonbyul-ssi I don’t need it, it would be weird right ? To have my own picture”

“Sorry, I just printed it because maybe you’d want to give it to your boyfriend.”

Replied Moonbyul in a rush and her cheeks blushed by the second. Printing the picture was a thoughtless action.

“I don’t have a boyfriend, or a girlfriend, or whatever” replied Solar, eyes everywhere, avoiding looking directly at the photographer.

She quickly excused herself and left a stunned Moonbyul, as some of her coworkers needed her for another booth.

As she put her camera back on the tripod, the last words of her neighbor in her mind, Moonbyul couldn’t help but smile at the new information.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moonbyul had to admit, at least the kids at the venue weren’t faking to be happy.

At 4PM, the community party was at its peak, meaning they were surrounded by laughs and screams and kid running everywhere. Santa Claus already made his appearance to give gift to all the delighted children, and they were even more excited after this surprise (for them anyways.)

After spending a few hours of work, more tiring than usual as she had to manage kids, she decided it was time for a break. She was told to help herself with the buffet, and as she had a cup of coffee in her hands, she took a look around the place.

She recognised some of their neighbors, some were gathered around table, sharing story, laughing with each other. If she looked on another table, she would see other neighboor having a much more serious conversion, as they were sharing their concern with each other. Some adults who brought guitars and cymbals were teaching kids, a smile on their face.

The theater was a loud mess, and she could feel a headache growing, yet she wasn’t feeling like her usual grumpy “grinch” mood, it was…comforting.

“It’s pretty amazing right ?”

She heard Solar, close to her right side. Moonbyul turned herself and saw her neighbor, with a santa hat proudly settled on her head (she proposed one to Moonbyul, but she vehemently refused it.)

“I love these kind of gathering, I mean, we don’t appreciate each other’s company anymore, so I’m grateful a Christmas party is able to make it happen”

Solar was looking at the moving crowd of gleeful kids and thankful elders with such tenderness in her eyes, it took Moonbyul’s breath away.

Her neighboor wasn’t faking anything, she poured her heart and soul to make people happy, and was on the verge of tears as she realize the success of her work.

It hit Moonbyul then, those people weren’t faking anything, they were simply happy to see each other, to connect with each other, either because of happiness or grieve.

Until this instant she never understand the sense of being part of a community, but she guessed this small gathering of her own neighbourhood was the best exemple of it.

She looked in awe at Solar, impressed that this woman was able to create this kind of bound for a community.

“I…I guess you deserve a round of applause for all this.”

“Me ? Nah, It was a collective effort your know, I join recently, but my coworkers wanted to have this for a long time”

“But still, I’ve seen you during the preparation, look like you help for every thing, it’s impressive.”

“Aw, is the Grinch turning soft on me ?” said Solar, playfully jerking her shoulder on Moonbyul side.

The photographer was blushing once again, looking everywhere but Solar’s side

“So I can assume you’re having fun then ? or at least you’re enjoying the party ?” the blonde woman continued.

Moonbyul could only nod, still blushing, still not looking at her neighboor. It was so unlike her to like a christmas related thing, she felt somehow embarrassed to admit it.

Solar on the other hand did not missed one second of Moonbyul’s action. She found it endearing, and the smile she had ever since she spotted the photographer near the buffet only grew wider.

“You’re cute when you’re being embarassed” she blurted, her eye growing wide once she realised her word.

Moonbyul couldn’t react, as her phone started ringing and at the same time saved her from a gay panic that was on the verge of happening.

She took it from her jean’s pocket and look at the screen, her brief relief turning into annoyance as soon as she saw the caller ID

[Mom]

Of course her mother would call her on her birthday. They might not be as close as they used to be, but she knew her mother cared. But she also knew their conversation was bound to end up as an argument.

“Sorry Yongsun-ssi, I have to take that call” she said, leaving a flustered blonde woman as she walk toward the corridor near the entrance of the theater.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moonbyul was really an intriguing woman.

Or at least it was how Solar understood the interest she took on her as soon as she first opened her door and saw her and those fascinating purple hair (it was an odd choice of hair color, but it suited her).

She was a joyful person and was known for her outgoing personality. Solar like people and like befriending them, so much people already warned her to be careful, as they took her cheerfulness as naivety.

So as she got to know her neighbor and her moody self, her curiosity took the best of her. Moonbyul was the opposite of her, she was calm and introverted, and a bit mysterious.

How not to take an interest then ?

Furthermore, she was indeed really impressed by the picture from Moonbyul she saw. Solar considered her as creative, she followed so many DIY and artsy instagram accounts that she lost count. But seeing Moonbyul’s pictures, she realised she never saw an artist’s work this close before.

This was why she really wanted Moonbyul to be at the neighbourhood christmas party.

And as she helped the photographer to install her material, what was bound to happen actually happen : Solar realise she had a crush on her neighbor.

She should have seen it coming; Solar was a romantic, the kind to weep her heart out while watching christmas romantic movies on the TV.

Everything about Moonbyul made her “looking for romance” radar on red alert, from her kind eyes to her soft laugh, her passion for photography and her mysterious aura.

Having to talk to her during the morning was delightful and Solar felt like she could get use to it and wanted to get close to her neighbor. That’s why, a few minutes after Moonbyul left for her phonecall Solar couldn’t help but to go looking for her. The choir performance was about to begin and she really wanted her neighbor to watch it.

If there was one thing Solar was confident about, it was her voice, and she couldn’t wait to witness Moonbyul’s reaction as she listen to her for real, not between walls.

She naturally walked toward the theater entrance, where Moonbyul was heading, when she heard the photographer voice in the distance

“No mom, I don’t have a boyfriend ‘yet’”

Oh, it was a personal call. Solar felt embarassed, to pry on Moonbyul’s privacy like this. She turned around, trying to leave without being noticed by her new found crush when her ears catch her voice once again

“Why, you already know why I have yet to bring a boy to your house on my birthday; because I don’t like them. You have to understand it mom, I’m gay.”

By her tone, Solar knew Moonbyul was rather pissed.

“You know what, I’m hanging mom, I have other, better thing to do than listening you praising heteronormativity” said Moonbyul, hanging up immediately.

She was agitated, pacing around the entrance when she noticed Solar

“Yongsun-ssi”

She said with a small voice. She didn’t know how much of the conversation her neighbor heard.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to pry I…I was looking for you, for..for the choir performance” replied Solar, searching for her words.

“Ah, it’s okay Yongsun ssi. Just the regular call from the birthgiver for my birthday.” Replied Moonbyul with a sigh.

“Oh, it’s your birthday ?! Happy birthday Byulyi !” said the blonde woman, suddenly gleeful.

“There is nothing happy about this, to be honest” said the moody photographer cutting Solar enthusiasm and replacing it by concern. She took a sit on the stair near the main theater entrance. It was like her mother’s call had taken her whole energy, and she had to sit to recover emotionaly.

Solar took it as an invitation to do the same, and sat rather close next to her.

“My mother still think I’m in a phase while I came out to her yeaaaars ago” Moonbyul continued.

“I know she still love me, but having her trying to send me on blind date with her friend’s sons or nephews everytime I’m calling her is irritating, like she’s ashamed of me somehow ?”

“What if it’s just her way to try to make you happy though ?” asked Solar

Sensing she got her neighbor attention, she continued

“Your mother sound like she cares, but don’t know how to react, and she just go into “robot mom” mode.”

Moonbyul chuckled at that

“Yeah, sound like a good description”

“Mine just didn’t care” said Solar.

The blonde girl knew she was entering a triggering path for herself, but she felt she had to share her experience with Moonbyul.

“My parents got divorce when I was still young and I live with my mother….In a way. You see, she’s a scientist, a famous and very nerdy one, and she was never home. And my father…well my father remarried, and start a new family and it always made me feel like he did it because he thought of his 1st as a failure.”

She paused for a bit. Dweling with her past was never something she enjoyed.

“I had a nanny tho, I loved her so much, she encouraged me growing up, was the one calming my nerves and apprehension when I found out I like both men and women.”

“Thinking about my past hurt, and it did hurt me for a while, so one day I decided to stop thinking about it, about them. You should try it Byulyi-ssi”

Solar encouraged, playfully nudging her elbow

“You’re saying that like it’s easy” replied Moonbyul, being grumpy. She knew her neighbor was right, but was too prideful to admit it outloud.

“It is not, it took me some time to do it. But in the end, thinking about daily positive thing helped me. Also…maybe it is a consequence of my childhood, but if I love something or someone, I just can’t hide it, I have to expess it.”

“So I can assume you love singing then” nagged Moonbyul.

“Of course I do !” replied Solar, cheerfully.

The blonde girl stood up, ready to go to the choir performance. Moonbyul mimicked her, feeling lighter than she thought she would be after her mother’s call. It was Solar’s doing she assumed, and smile thankfully to her neighbor.

“Thanks for the talk Yongsun-ssi. I’ll consider it, doing what you just said.”

Solar did not replied immediately. Instead, a warm and big smile appeared on her face.

“Good !” she exclaimed, before changing a demeanor, becoming shyer

“And just so you know, there is at least one person happy about your birthday…me”

She said, her cheeks taking a faded teint of pink. Moonbyul didn’t have time to react as Solar stormed out for the performance.

By the time Moonbyul reentered the theater, she had the same shade of pink on her cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening, Moonbyul was back on her favorite room in her appartment : her homemade dark room. She wanted to develop the picture of the christmas party right away, she was the first one surprise about her eagerness.

The choir performance was pretty cool, even if all the songs were christmas songs, most likely chosen by Solar. They sang a total of 7 songs, all the 20 members of the choir being in sync with each other, for a gleeful and happy result.

Moonbyul was only supposed to watch and appreciate the performance, just like any other guest in the venue. But as she saw the happiest face of the performers and the audience, her reflex took control of herself and her camera was back again in her hands. She took several pictures, of the choirs, of the general audience and some close up of people in the front row.

As she was kneeling in front of the scene, she also took close up of the people composing the choir. She felt like she was biased when she realised how many pictures she took of Solar. To be fair, she found out her neighbor was a really photogenic person and if she could have somebody like her to be her model for some shooting, Moonbyul already imagine a dozen of scenarios and thought of places with scenery to match her beauty.

For the first time in a long time, Moonbyul felt ecstatic about the mere prospect of a Shooting with a model. Just the thought of taking more picture of Solar made her artistic side tingling with idea, and her heart drumming in her chest; it was clear for her now, that she had a crush for her neighbor.

Her bright and happy and loud neighbor.

The photographer was hanging pictures to dry, lost in her thought, both over the moon and terrified at the idea of asking Solar to be her model anytime soon when she heard her doorbell.

She went to open her door like an automaton, mind still occupied with Solar and her flawlessness. And like she was in some kind of romantic movie, Solar was the one waiting in the other side.

Looking flawless.

With…a cupcake in her hands ?

Before she could say something, the blonde woman started to sing. It wasn’t any song either, Moonbyul recognized the happy birthday tune right away.

Solar was wishing her a happy birthday, with a song.

The photographer had her right hand on the door frame, the left one on the door and her eyes fixed on Solar’s

The blue cupcake, she remember seeing this type of cake during the party, had a lightened candle on it, and the flame was reflecting on Solar’s eyes

Or this is how Moonbyul was explaining the spark in her neighbor beautiful eyes.

Solar had the voice of an angel, it was nothing new, however as every words, every notes were meant for her, Moonbyul was overwhelmed by it, and she felt her heart jumping wildly in her ribcage, behind the thick wall she build to protect herself.

The song was over way too soon, and as she hit the last note, Solar put an end at their eye contact, looking at the cupcake with a small shy smile.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t celebrate your birthday earlier so..here.” she said, handling the cake to Moonbyul.

The photographer took it, the same shy smile on her lips. She knew she was also blushing, but at this point there was nothing she could do about it.

She made a quick wish and then blow the candle, under the applause of her neighbour.

“Ahem, do you want to come in ? we can share the cake if you want..”

Moonbyul stop herself as she noticed the hesitation in Solar expression.

Shit, she overthink the whole situation did she ?

Of course she did, her neighboor is just the nicest person on earth, and she wanted to do something nice for her.

Dammit Byulyi !

“Hmm Byulyi ssi, there is something hanging on the door”

“What ?” Moonbyul asked, confused.

Solar pointed something in the air with her right index, and Moonbyul followed the direction.

Hanging on top of her doorframe was some mistletoe, the photographer’s cheek reddened at the sight.

She shyly looked back at her neighboord and noticed their matching blushed. She briefly saw the chair behind Solar and concluded she used it to hang the mistletoe herself.

The woman came prepared, and knowing the effort Solar put for her birthday opened a breach in the wall around Moonbyul’s heart.

“hmm, you know the tradition right ? I..sorry.. if it’s making you uncomfortable I wasn’t thinking I-“

Before Solar was able to finish her sentence, she felt the photographer free hand on her cheek. It gently guided her toward Moonbyul, and she was harboring an expression Solar never saw before. She had a small knowing smile, and her eyes were shining with a mix of gratefulness and adoration.

As the tip of their noses touched, Solar closed her eyes. An instant later, she felt lips on her own. Neither of them dare to move, too afraid of scaring the other away, nevertheless that peck sent butterlies in their stomach.

Moonbyul’s lip were sweet, thought Solar, most likely due to the frosting of the cupcake as she tasted it beforehand. As for Solar’s lip, they were as soft as Moonbyul imagined them to be, even if she would deny having thought of her neighboor lips before if she was ever asked.

The peck last for a few seconds, and both of them grinned at the other as they opened their eyes.

“I couldn’t prepare something for your birthday so… I mean if you’re okay, I wanted to invite you over dinner…as a date ?”

Asked Solar, growing more confident after their small kiss. Moonbyul said nothing but nodded at the question.

She took her coat hanging near the door before closing it, dropping her plan for the evening.

They made a quick stop at Solar’s appartment for her to do the same before heading out of the building and while savoring the cupcake cut in half along the way, their free hands found eachother.

Maybe Moonbyul started to like Christmas after all.


End file.
